Ties that Bind
by Tempting Insanity
Summary: L and Light are the only ones to ever understand each other on the same level; but can they overcome their rivalry as L and Kira and get closer than they thought possible as Ryuuzaki and Light?  LxLight yaoi! Rated 'M' for later chapters! X3
1. Complications

_**Author's Note: This is my very first fanfic and yaoi, so please don't be too hard on me! I **_**do**_** want constructive criticism though so please review and rate!**_

**Summary: This fanfic is about the bond between two geniuses! L and Light are the only people to ever understand each other on the same level, & the fact that they want to keep their first real friend but are each on different sides of what they call 'justice' will be the test that they will determine whether or not they're going to give each other 'up' or not. In the process, they'll start to develop…'different feelings' for one another that are more than friendly… Rated M for later chapters! XD**

**Warning: Yaoi, smut, lemon, Rated M for later chapters! (If you don't like it then don't read it!)**

**(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any characters associated with it; it rightfully belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.**

**Chapter 1. Complications**

As Light typed, working on the 'Kira Case', he'd look over to his 'boss' to whom he was chained to by the wrist.

At the moment, L was scooping strawberry cake into his eager little mouth. Light watched as lips closed on the fork, tongue darting out momentarily to lick the remnants of cake away.

Light felt himself twitch in response, and heard himself gasp quietly in surprise. He looked down in what was almost shame; for how could he be aroused by his boss? A guy? _**L**_…?

Light blushed despite himself.

**Light's P.O.V:**

_Dammit! What the hell is wrong with me? And why is L looking so…alluring? Wait a minute; did L hear me gasp? Do I dare look to see if he noticed?_

Light decided to steal a glance.

L seemed unfazed; either he hadn't noticed or he was merely pretending not to. Light sighed in relief anyway.

"Light-kun?"

Light felt himself tense up a little, nervously.

"Y-Yes Ryuzaki?"

"You seem to have been watching me intently for some time now and I was wondering why," L said bluntly.

Light had to compose his features before answering.

"I was watching you eat actually," he responded, quickly making up his mind to stick as close to the truth as he could, and to not mention how it actually affected him.

"Did you want some?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. You just look so… comfortable when you're eating; with everyone so tense around here, it's nice to see someone at least close to relaxed."

L tilted his head slightly and said "Is that all?"

"…Should there be more?" Light asked rhetorically.

"…Perhaps," L answered, his eyes narrowing. Light looked at L oddly until his honey-colored eyes met the black-rimmed onyx ones the insomniac bore.

"Am I supposed to deduce something out of that, Ryuzaki?"

"Would you like to?" L said placing his thumb gently upon his lips. Light could hear a hint of challenge –and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on- in the raven-haired detective's voice.

**L's P.O.V: **

"_Would you like to?" I said before actually thinking about it. That was so… unprofessional of me. But it just slipped out, almost without my consent. And to be honest, Light's reaction is worth it, and I can't help the grin I feel plastered on my face right now._

Light broke their gaze and looked at the floor before talking again.

"Why don't we take a break? We could go eat at a restaurant or something," he suggested.

"Hmmm… yes. To be honest, I'm sure you're quite sick of take out; I'm sick of smelling it," L said as a-matter-of-fact.

"Okay, great," Light said retrieving his jacket and proceeding to slip into his shoes.

L promptly slipped into a pair of black sandals, not bothering to grab anything else.

The two let the rest of the task force know they'd be out for a little while by informing Watari before leaving.

Light stared at his wrist, more accurately at the metal cuff it sported.

"Ryuzaki, we'll draw attention to ourselves if we go out like this," he said with a motion towards the chain holding them together.

"…Yes, you're right…" L thought silently to himself, contemplating on whether or not he was going to give 'Kira' what he wanted.

"Can't we take them off? At least when we go out?" Light pleaded.

"Fine, but that means I'll have to be extra attentive," L said.

"If that's possible," Light muttered.

L pulled out the key in his pocket as Light rolled his eyes at the simplicity of its 'hiding place'. As the handcuffs dropped to the floor with a _clank_, both boys rubbed the red marks around the wrist which the handcuffs had been.

L grabbed Light's hand, intertwining their fingers; Light jumped at the sudden contact and was very tempted to pull away.

"Ryuzaki! You must know what others will assume if we hold hands the entire time," he said in disbelief.

"Do you care _that_ much about what others think?" L said, silencing Light, "I guess I should expect it from you…"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Light accused, perking up.

"Just what I inferred."

Light breathed, an angry breath escaping his lips. "You wanna look like fags? Fine, so be it. However, the moment someone mentions anything about it, I will up and leave regardless of the situation."

"The chances of someone mentioning that are about 72%, considering how popular you seem to be with others and how strange I look; and the chance of you actually meaning what you said and not just insisting that out of anger are about 36%."

"_Screw you_," Light said, frustration drenching his tone, as he stared at the detective, whose calculating panda-eyes watched his emotionlessly.

"Well let's get going then, shall we?" L said, ignoring Light's rude remark.

The strange duo walked in silence as they found their way to the exit after about 5 minutes and an elevator ride. As they walked through the doors leading outside, L couldn't help but notice how much better Light looked in the sun; his tanned skin revealed flawlessness, and his golden brown locks gleamed modestly; the few stray bangs that sheltered his face were practically begging to be gently swept to the side, from L's perspective.

"What is it?" Light asked innocently. "Do I have something on my face?" he continued, his hand reaching up to brush away something he thought was there.

L grabbed Light's other hand, more gentle than he thought he could have, and shook his head. "It's nothing," he said, a light blush gracing his pale cheeks as he let go of the confused boy's hand.

"O-Okay," Light said. _That was strange of him…Then again, he's always doing something bizarre… _He thought.

"So where do you want to eat?" Light asked, breaking the silence.

"Preferably at a place that has exceptionally good desserts."

Light thought for a moment. "There's a pretty good place that we can get to easily if we take the Yamanote line for about 20 minutes," he stated.

"Wherever you want is fine."

"Alright then, let's go."

He clutched L's hand a little harder and led them to the subway station where they bought their tickets, and were waiting for their train.

As Light leaned casually against a column, L found that he felt very nervous, despite his emotionless appearance. It seemed Light sensed this because he gave L's hand a light squeeze before saying "Have you ever ridden a train before?"

"No, I have not."

"No need to be nervous; I've ridden before, there's nothing to it."

"I never said or made any motions that would lead you to infer that I am nervous, Light-kun," L said.

Light turned his head to look over at L.

"_Bzzz_. Wrong. I can feel your pulse racing, and I can see the apprehension in your eyes," Light said.

"…"

Light managed to hold back a laugh as L moved closer to him, clutching his hand tighter.

"I am nervous about being so close to others," L said seriously.

Light smiled reassuringly and said "Just stay close to me; I won't let anyone get closer than comfort to you, okay?"

L nodded with a weak smile; he then turned his head, hearing someone having a particularly loud conversation with another. From what he could hear, they were saying something along the lines of "freakin' homos". Apparently, he had heard right because Light tensed up a little, before relaxing; then he did something that even surprised himself.

Light's hands wrapped lightly around L's waist, pulling him up just a little so that L was leaning more on Light than standing. L gasped in surprise as Light rested his head in the crook of L's neck before whispering "They want 'homos'? Then why don't we give them what they want?" into L's ear.

L was blushing slightly, but kept his voice steady as he answered "I was under the impression that you didn't want to be viewed as a homosexual, Light-kun."

"Yes, but just because I don't want to be seen like that doesn't mean I can't prove a point; they're obviously using 'homosexuals' in a negative connotation, and that's not nice now is it?"

Light raised his head a bit and placed a soft kiss on L's cheek, which turned a deeper shade of crimson.

The ones who had been talking loudly before gave L and Light a look like daggers. _They must be homophobic _thought L. As Light came to a similar conclusion, he decided to kick it up a notch and started placing butterfly kisses down L's neck.

"Light-kun, you are being very inappropriate," L said, his face flushed a deep red.

"Well, someone has to teach them a lesson now and then…" Light said with another kiss. L felt Light's lips tease his shoulder, pulling down his sleeve slightly to reveal porcelain skin, as his arms wrapped more securely around his petite waist.

"Light-kun!" L said more sternly, but to no avail. Light wasn't one to stop just because you said _no_; he did things his way whether you liked it or not.

Just then, the train they were to board arrived, and Light cut off his ministrations abruptly, tugging L along with him and through the doors. L almost whined at the loss of contact between them before remembering that he had been asking for Light to stop. Why? Why did he want him so desperately to stop if his body reacted differently; it was as if one part of him was contradicting another. With a clear head, he knew that they couldn't because they had a _detective_ and _suspect_ relationship; but when Light was _touching _him, all he was conscious about was how soft the teen's lips were, and how gentle he was with him.

As Light and L boarded their train, the brunette tugged at the raven-haired detective, pulling him close to a corner, where he then kept him isolated from everyone else. L had calmed down and felt any extra anxiety leave his system in a sigh as he realized that Light hadn't forgotten about how he didn't want to be near others.

"Thank you, Light-kun. I appreciate your attempt at making this more enjoyable for me," L said quietly.

"No problem Ryuzaki," Light whispered into L's ear, leaning closer to him; he graced the slender man with his casual smile as he straightened up.

They waited stop after stop, patiently. Both boys would become lost in thought, only to be pulled back into reality momentarily as they listened to each stop being called. Eventually, Light recognized their stop and guided L out of the subway and into the streets of Tokyo. It was getting dark by then, and the sun that had greeted them when they had left the Task Force HQ was barely there. Light stared at L; his clear porcelain skin, jet-black hair contrasting against his pale complexion, and the way the city lights made him look more human than he had ever seen the odd detective he knew as L.

"So what is the name of this place we're going to?" L asked.

Light was pulled out of his reverie, and said "It's called Kusomoporitan (Cosmopolitan); as the name infers, they serve a variety of dishes," Light said, "and desserts," he added with a chuckle at the look L had given him.

"Good. It sounds pleasant enough," L said smiling back as he thought of all the sweets it probably had.

They walked one block before arriving. The place looked like a hole in the wall, and in actuality, it really seemed that it was. The restaurant was modest but still on the fancier side, and was set for the 'night mood' that the streets held, with dim lighting.

They went inside where a waitress led them to a booth in the back (courtesy of Light who asked for a more 'private' table seeing that he didn't want others to notice their hand-holding as they ate).

The waitress was a fairly pretty girl; she had a shoulder-length pixie cut that let her dark curls frame her face, and had light-brown eyes. Both boys noticed her gaze land on their hands, fingers intertwined and all. She looked away quickly, a slight blush making its presence known on her cheeks. Light cleared his throat, and she quickly composed herself before asking what they wanted to order.

L looked over the menu, his eyes quickly scanning through the main courses to look over to the desserts.

Light ordered a pasta dish while L ordered practically every dessert on the menu. The waitress looked flustered as she tried to keep up with writing each dessert L asked for on her small notepad. When she finished, she re-read her list, and L nodded in approval.

"Okay, this may take a while," she said with a disheveled smile as she hurried to other tables.

"Are you really going to eat all that?"

"Do you think I'd order it to simply look at it?" L said, light sarcasm clear in his voice.

"…No, but I don't know where you fit all of it, Ryuzaki," Light said frankly.

"I find that the more I use my brain, the more calories I burn, thus, exercise is not needed and I can eat whatever I wish without worrying about my health."

"Is that so?" Light said smiling.

"Yes, it is," L said, a smile tugging at the sides of his lips.

Light stared at L, taking in all his features and noting his strange way of sitting; the detective sat with his legs up, knees close to his chest with his feet on the edge of the seat.

"Tell me Ryuzaki, why do you sit like that?"

"I find that my thinking capacity will decrease roughly 40% if I didn't," L said, putting his thumb to his lips.

"40%? Clinically proven and quantified by the subject and completely unverifiable?"

"Hmmm, you don't miss a beat, Light-kun," he answered emotionlessly.

"As usual…"

Light chuckled lightly as the waitress came back with various dishes.

"Here you go," she said with a smile at them both. As she put the dishes down, her eyes lingered on Light; she smirked, giving him a wink before she walked off. Light was unfazed, as if he hadn't noticed.

"Tell me Light-kun," it was L's turn to start asking questions, "Why do you not date more if you are so popular? I'm sure many would be willing to, male or female, seeing how they react to you."

"I don't care to date idiots, Ryuzaki."

"Idiots? Surely they're not all as dumb as you think."

"It's not just that they're not on the same _level_, but they're also vain and just completely _full of themselves_. They're only interested in me because of my looks most of the time anyway."

"You're probably right. But if that's the case, then what do you look for in someone?"

"…A strong sense of confidence; not in looks or in talent, but in intelligence. As well as a want, no _need_, for justice," Light answered.

"The likeliness of you being Kira has gone up 12 percentiles, bringing you at 74%."

Light gave L a look like ice that only showed in his eyes. Light struggled to keep the rest of his face composed, keeping his expression nearly unreadable.

"I find it hard to believe that no matter what we talk about, my percentages always rise."

"I find it hard to believe that you're just a normal high school student with a knack for solving cases and a need for justice," L said, his tone provoking Light.

On the outside, they would appear to be arguing back and forth, but beneath their words were L the world's greatest detective and Kira the world's most infamous killer, engaging in a battle of wits.

L broke away from the teen's gaze and scooped a spoonful of mousse with chocolate-truffle sauce past his lips. His eyes closed in contempt and Light watched him as he made a move to try his pasta. It was delicious, as he expected, and he could tell that L thought the same thing from the way he was diving into each dessert around him, looking like a 5 year old in a candy shop.

Later that evening, as Light and L finished their food, they paid their bill. Stepping out into the cool night air was refreshing after being in the stuffy restaurant. L and Light chatted lightly about the meal as they crossed the street.

As L turned back, saying something Light couldn't quite distinguish, both boys heard a distinctive _screech _and a couple screams before they noticed the car spinning towards them.

With L, as thin and fragile as he was, completely in the way.

_**CRASH!**_

(To be continued…!)

**Author's note: Don't worry! I promise to continue writing if you guys want me to! Like I said before, this is my first fanfic and I would love to know all of your opinions before I continue (no point in continuing a bad story…) Please review! Let me know what you liked, and where I can improve!**

**P.S: Sorry for any grammatical errors I failed to notice and correct!**

**Sayonara!**

**-Sashimi123-**


	2. The Unexpected is Inevitable

**Warning: Yaoi, and some limey-ness for this chapter! (Rated M for later chapters! Lemon's will be apparent soon!) :3**

**So without further ado, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2. Unexpected**

Light's heart skipped a beat as he grabbed L, pulling him out of the way and into his chest. Both suspect and detective fell backwards to the curb as the car hit the street pole (where L had been moments before) resulting in a loud _crash_ and a lot of damage.

After about a minute, Light recognized the pulse he felt as L's heart racing wildly and could hear his sharp intakes of breath as he turned to look at him.

"A-Are you okay, Light?" L's hands were nestled into Light's shirt, and the brunette barely noticed the fact that L hadn't used an honorific after his name.

"Yes, I'm okay. W-What about you?" Light said, looking over L. "You almost got…" he trailed off.

"You pulled me out of the way," L said, his eyes wide.

"I didn't even think about it; I mean, I just saw everything… in slow motion, I guess," Light said as L continued to look at him in awe.

"Nevertheless."

L's hand reached up to the side of Light's face, caressing and comforting him at the same time. His thumb brushed over Light's lips which parted slightly at the touch, and Light blushed, breaking their gaze.

"Hey are you guys okay?" They turned their heads to see a man coming towards them with paramedics.

"Yes, we're fine," Light said, moving to get up. At this, L winced in pain. Light and the other men looked at L, and more closely at his leg, which was sporting a gash dripping crimson.

L struggled to get himself up and Light immediately offered his help.

"It's fine, it's just a cut. It looks worse than it actually is," L informed the paramedics.

"Are you sure?" the man asked wearily.

"Yeah," L turned to Light and continued, "Let's just get back; it's getting late and the others are probably worried."

Light nodded and started to walk with L who was limping and trying to suppress whimpers of pain every time he took a step.

Light looked at him with concern and said "Are you sure you can even walk?"

L hesitated and said "Yeah, it's alright, I'll manage."

As they kept walking, L walked a mere 10 feet before letting out a particularly loud whimper. Light turned to face the older boy.

"You're not okay," he said.

"Really, I am, let's just kee-" L was cut off as he felt Light's forearms secure themselves under his knees as he lifted him up like a child.

"Light-kun!" L protested.

"Shhh. Let me carry you. You're hurt."

Light carried L bridal-style down the block towards the subway, ignoring the looks others gave them.

As they eventually made their way back, they got onto their train and Light sat down, perching L on his lap. Light felt the urge to run his hands through L's messy black hair, and decided that there was no harm in that. So he let his fingers curl the dark locks, and push away stray wispy bangs. The detective jumped at the contact at first, startled.

**L's P.O.V:**

_Light-kun is acting so odd. He must be really shaken up… his hands feel nice and warm against my hair though, I should return the favor somehow; he _did _save my life, and he carried me without a second thought…_

L grabbed one of Light's hands and put it between both of his; he moved that hand to his chest and up to his face where he felt Light's hand respond. L relaxed and closed his eyes as Light began using that hand to caress his cheek. A low sound of satisfaction, only loud enough for them to hear, escaped L's lips and he tensed up a little.

Light was momentarily confused with the sound, but then realized that that meant L had been enjoying his touch. So he began to caress him again, and could feel the heat radiating from L's face; the insomniac was blushing.

L made another satisfied sound, and turned his head away, embarrassed. Light heard that sound, and felt it go straight to his lower areas.

"Ryuzaki," Light breathed into L's ear. Light placed a light kiss on L's neck. L gasped quietly.

"Light-kun..."

"Hmm?" Light uttered the sound, lightly breathing on the nape of the detective's neck. Light's tongue flicked out, and made small circles before placing more kisses. He moved his attention to L's ear, nibbling softly, as the detective angled his head slightly, giving Light a wider range. Light began to suck lightly, knowing that if he kept it up he'd leave a small mark. Light stopped momentarily, blowing the spot slowly, feeling the detective shiver in response.

"Light-kun, you said you didn't want to be viewed as homosexual, but you never directly stated that you were heterosexual," L said softly.

"I'm quite aware of that," Light said, smiling inwardly.

He began to continue sucking the spot he had been working on before until a love bite was clearly visible.

"You know what I think?" Light uttered softly, his arms securing L's waist and touching the small amount of skin revealed. L was so focused on every little touch and kiss that he almost didn't hear the beautiful brunette speak.

"What?" L asked breathy, struggling to keep his monotonous voice and stoic expression.

"I think that you're going to be _mine_ and _mine only_. I don't see myself sharing you L, with anybody," Light purred, his voice almost a growl as he said the last part.

"O-Okay." He couldn't stop the return of the heat visible on his cheeks as he realized how much he wanted Light to want him and only him. Light grinned at L's cute-ness; the sugar-lover could barely form a sentence! He was being so…submissive.

Light thought that over. Normally, L would most likely refuse any relationship with a suspect…what made this any different? Maybe it was just the insomniac scheming, yet again, to get him to confess to being Kira; if that was the case, then the odd man would probably take advantage of Light's 'inexperience' when it came to actually being smitten with someone. However, there was a good chance that L was 'inexperienced' too, for Light couldn't see him with anyone.

Or perhaps, he who had never been enamored with anyone really felt something for the other boy; it was a possibility seeing how they…connected. No one could possibly understand them like they could; they were on an entirely different _level_.

The train halted and the boys recognized their stop. Light put L into carrying position and strode out onto the streets where others once again gave them confused or bothered looks. Light would glare back at the ones who gave L mean stares; for once in his life, Light felt protective. This was an odd new feeling. On one hand, it was almost exhilarating, feeling something never experience before. On the other hand, it was almost scary, for he felt as if he was losing grip of himself. It was because of L. L was cracking his perfect mask, and letting bits of the real Light shine for him to see.

As they entered the hotel, they were once again greeted by the ritzy designs that decorated the walls, and the _click clack _of people walking. They came to the silver elevator and Light pressed the button that glowed in response. When the doors opened, they got in; luckily, it was empty, and no one got on as they pushed the button to their floor. The elevator started, and its two occupants felt the light pressure caused from the movement.

"Light-kun, aren't you concerned about this situation? I'm the _detective_ and you're the _suspect_; our 'relationship' would be considered forbidden to most. And I'm sure the Task Force would be against it as well…"

Light grabbed L's chin, pulling his face to his own as he said "Then we'll just have to keep it a secret."

With that said, he pulled L's chin even closer, placing his lips against L's gently. The older boy gasped; for it was the first time Light had kissed him, and the first time he'd been kissed at all.

Judging from his reaction, Light deduced that L _was_ 'inexperienced', as he was. As he continued the tender kiss, he breathed lightly against L's mouth.

Suddenly, the elevator opened with a _ding_, and they broke off from the kiss abruptly. Light carried the raven-haired detective out; said detective blushing quite furiously.

Light swiped their room card and walked, slowly lowering L onto the couch. Light bent down and kissed him once more. This kiss was more passionate, but Light pulled away much too quickly for both of them.  
>"Hold on," Light told him.<p>

He walked to the sink, looking around in the cabinets until he found what he was looking for; he turned on the faucet and ran the cloth he had retrieved under the flowing water before walking back over to L.

"This'll probably sting, but I have to clean your cut, okay?"

"Yes, I know… I can do it myself," L suggested politely.

"It's no trouble at all," Light said with a genuine smile.

He moved to clean L's wound, and as the cold cloth touched the cut, L winced.

"Sorry," both L and Light uttered at the same time. They caught each others' eyes and smiled, looking away.

Soon enough, Light had cleaned the lower part of the cut and the cloth was a light crimson. He got up, rinsed it, and continued.

"We need to get your pants off," Light muttered absentmindedly as he scrubbed softly.

"_What_?"

_Light doesn't want to…move that quickly, does he? _L thought.

Light looked up at L, having heard the surprised tone in his voice. THe younger genius struggled to find the words to speak as realization hit him smack in the face. "No, I-uh, I meant it'd be easier to clean the rest of your cut…with your pants off."

Light was flushed a light pink that reached his ears.

"Yes, I completely understand," L said with a tinge of embarrassment. He didn't exactly know how relationships worked from experience, and they didn't have a normal mundane relationship per say; this was going to take a bit of guesswork.

Little did L know, Light felt the same way to an extent; he'd never been in a relationship where he'd actually felt anything other than pity perhaps, and he had definitely never been in a relationship with a boy…

L struggled to take his blue jeans off, trying not to scrape his cut.

"I'll get it."

Light reached over, undoing L's zipper. Both boys held their breath at the awkward situation that they both found thrilling in a pleasurable way. The brunette's thumbs hooked under the waistband, pulling the pants down with ease. The younger boy's action was gentle, but the material rubbing against the open cut hurt. Light traced his fingers reassuringly down the detective's leg.

The material had to be pulled off, seeing as it was fairly stuck to the cut; the action would be similar to pulling a band-aid off. L's fingers twisted into the couch and Light grabbed them gently, intertwining them with his own.

As the last of it was pulled off, L let out a small whimper and Light kissed him, hoping to distract him from the pain. L gasped once again, before almost urgently grabbing Light's shoulders and mashing their mouths together in a much rougher fashion. He secured his arms around the other's neck before fisting his fingers into the soft golden-brown hair. Their tongues met and rolled and collided as they kissed, desperately wanting more of the other.

Light pulled away, and the look in L's eyes struck something deep within him. Light had never seen L looking so needy and vulnerable; he looked as if he were hurt that Light had pulled away. Every new emotion he saw from the usually stoic insomniac was fascinating and sent pangs of excitement throughout his body.

He gripped the boy's pale face softly with his hands, and kissed his lips once more, very slowly.

"We can kiss as much as you want afterward," his tone sounded breathy and odd to even his own ears. "But I need to finish taking care of you first," he said with a gesture at L's wound. L nodded timidly, and Light moved to hoist L up so he could pull the jeans off completely from under him; L's arms draped around Light's neck.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and two boys entered. Both boys were tall and slender, and slightly muscular. The boy closest to L and Light was a strawberry blonde who's hair was cut in a bob just over his shoulders; he had piercing blue-green eyes and was wearing what seemed like leather. He wore tight dark pants and a skin-tight leather shirt (it was more like a vest) with a rosary, and black combat boots. He held a chocolate bar in one hand, the other hanging casually by his side.

The boy behind him wore a black and white striped (horizontal) shirt with a cream colored vest over, and grayish-blue pants. His hair was similar to Light's cut, and was a dark red, almost burgundy color, that framed his face. He was wearing goggles that were on his head like a headband and had black gloves that covered his forearms. He too was wearing black combat boots. He held what looked like a PSP in both hands, turning it off as he looked forward.

Both of these boys were **_extremely_**_ pretty_.

"Is that a prostitute?" the blonde blurt out. L's legs were on either side of Light's waist and his arms were around his neck; and as they had walked in, Light had been pulling the panda-eyed detective's pants down past his knees. The other boy snickered but still looked curious. L looked surprised and faintly embarrassed, but only momentarily.

"This is Light Yagami. He is not a prostitute; he is actually the son of the Chief of the NPA and one of the top students within Japan," he said emotionlessly. "I also suspect him of being Kira," he added.

"_Is that so_?" the blonde said, eyes widening. Light noticed that this boy was more feminine in appearance, whereas the other was just mostly unreadable. "So he's more than a pretty face… is that why you're screwing around with him? With _Kira_?" he pressed.

"I'm not Kira," Light protested, tired of being accused, "And I was _actually_ trying to get his pants off so I could finish cleaning and wrapping his cut."

"Like a nurse? That's kinky. I didn't know you were into that kind of thing L…" the blonde said bluntly, amusement clear on his face

"But he's not in uniform," the redhead stated with a grin, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing.

L sighed, "This is Mello and Matt. They're my successors."

Mello walked over to Light and held out his hand. Light took it hesitantly, and Mello shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Light. I'm Mello," he said with a wink and a bite of his chocolate.

"Aside from being accused of being a prostitute, and Kira, it's a pleasure to meet you too," Light said this in a charming tone that was proceeded by a smile that could make anyone's heart skip a beat.

Mello smirked, and Matt came over to greet Light politely as well. Light continued to tend to L, and moved to grab the gauze he had out on the table; he wrapped it around L's leg, covering the cut slowly. L winced and his fingers tried to grip the couch again. Light immediately grabbed his hand and let his fingers dance reassuring with the tense ones of the insomniac, forgetting about Mello and Matt momentarily. He almost regret doing so, but seeing L's pained expression lessen he thought _Screw it_.

"So you _are _together?" Mello said with a huff.

"As of today," Light said happily.

"We never said we weren't," L muttered.

"_Still_," Mello said annoyed.

"What about _you _guys?" the brunette asked 'casually'.

"_That's-none-of-your-business_…" Mello said stubbornly, slurring his words into one.

"That means yes," L clarified.

Mello exhaled sharply and put his hands to his chest, crossing his arms in annoyance; his ivory cheeks stained a deep crimson in what seemed like frustration. Light turned his attention to Matt, who was looking at Mello; he had such a calm look in his eyes. The look of a boy smitten in love. Light wondered if that would be _his_ fate; the idea didn't sound that bad at all to him either.

"How did you get hurt anyway?" Matt asked, and even Mello's ears perked up curiously.

"Light and I had gone out to eat and on the way back I almost got killed."

"There was a swerving car and it almost hit us. It ended up hitting a street pole. It looked pretty damaged," Light continued.

"I had been standing exactly where the car had hit. I would be dead at the moment if Light hadn't pulled me out of the way."

"…Oh, I get it; this is one of those situations in which you feel indebt to another person for saving your life and confuse it with love. Am I right?" Mello teased.

"Not at all. I am 84% sure that we would have be drawn together even if this hadn't happened to push things along," L said emotionlessly. His onyx eyes bore into Mello's blue-green ones, forcing Mello look away from its intensity.

Mello turned to Light, boldly saying "You're a lucky man Light; L's got the hots for you…"

L's eyes widened in embarrassment and surprise despite himself, and Matt added "There's the evidence."

Light laughed & grabbed the raven-haired boy's hand, holding them within him own.

"Ah shit! We gotta get going Matt!" the blonde exclaimed.

Matt gazed at the clock on the microwave that was in the kitchenette.

"You're right. If we take a cab we'll make it on time."

"Where are you going?" L and Light asked together.

"A concert," Mello said, making a rocker sign with his hand as he stuck his tongue out in a femininely sassy way. Mello was one of those people that was just purely androgynous and could make any person want him. He could turn an asexual sexual, and a straight man into a homosexual. He was _that_ beautiful.

"Oh," L said plainly.

"Well have fun," Light added with a smile.

"You too," both blonde and redhead said in unison.

The meaning behind their words was quite obvious from hearing their tone and seeing their amused expressions. The two boys stared, watching as Matt and Mello walked out the door, departing in a rush. Both boys had thought of a retort to the "_You too,_" comment, but the thought that maybe they _wanted _to have _fun_ kept them from answering.

Light turned to the detective, who gave him a weak, shy smile.

_He's just so cute…_the brunette thought.

Light grabbed the cute man's face between his hands, and kissed his pink lips tenderly. A soft mewl escaped L's lips, and Light kissed him even more passionately, molding their bodies together on the small comfy couch.

"Light…" L whispered.

"Ryuzaki…" Light breathed into his ear. He kissed his neck, sucking on a spot until a bright red mark was visible. There were now two love bites to be seen on the sugar-lover's clear ivory skin. The brilliant teen wanted everyone to know that L was taken, and that he was _his_.

"Call me L," he said, capturing Light's lips. Light's tongue grazed the other boy's bottom lip, prodding at it for entrance. L obliged, and soon their mouths were enveloped in the sweetest kiss that either had ever experienced. There was something special about their relationship, and it was something neither had experienced before.

Light had been in many relationships, but he'd never gotten 'butterflies' in his stomach or even excitement to course through him; this time was completely different. With every smile from the odd detective, he felt his heart skip a beat. With every strange mannerism, he found himself mesmerized. With every moan that was escaping L's lips at the moment, he felt electricity buzz through his body, making every nerve perk up.

He continued the kiss and used his tongue to explore his mouth, tasting L and all the sugar he consumed on a daily-basis. Normally, all that sweet would be something annoying and unpleasant to him, but within their kiss the flavor wasn't overpowering. It was perfect, and it made him want more.

He kissed him harder, and felt thin spidery fingers fist into his silky brown hair, occasionally gripping the nape of his neck. L's foot caressed his own, wrapping around his ankle and trying to push them closer together. Light got the message and wrapped one arm around L's waist while wrapping the other around his torso.

Their breath was getting lighter and faster as they ignored the need for oxygen for a little too long each time, stubbornly continuing to mash and mold their lips to one another's. They broke apart for air, and dived back in immediately. Where was all this _want_ coming from?

Their thoughts were a bit clouded, and all they felt was each other as their tongues danced and their lips greeted one another warmly each time they met. L felt his shirt lifted, and a hand moving to feel his chest. He shivered in pleasure and arched into the touch.

_This is wrong_**_…_**L thought. _Light is only 17. He's a minor and a child. This is immoral and even pedophilic of me. I'm 24 years old; therefore I am older and more mature and shouldn't be letting anything like thi-_

His thoughts were cut off abruptly as warm tan fingers flicked and rubbed at the rosebuds that were now hardening beneath the touch.

"Light, we shouldn't. T-This is not appropriate at all. I am the detective and you are the suspect-" L started.

"We already talked about this L. It'll be our little secret," he said seductively as he pulled off the raven-haired man's shirt.

"But Light, you are only 17 years old. You are a high school student and a minor. I am 24 years old and it would be immorally wrong for us to have any type of-" L tried to argue, but Light cut him off with a swift kiss.

"L, I'm the top student in all of Japan. Don't insult me."

"But Ligh-"

"L, don't make me stop," he said softly, "You feel it too, don't you?"

L was silent for a moment before answering in a whisper, "…Yes. I wouldn't have gone this far if I didn't."

"Then let things run their course."

With that said, Light lowered himself to the man's waist line, kissing and licking his way up. He kissed up his collarbone, letting his tongue slide over every part of his neck. He found his lips once more and another explosion of passion was released.

They embraced, panting within their desperate kiss, grabbing every part of each other they could find. Light's tongue wrapped around L's, sucking it lightly before releasing it to nip playfully at his lips.

Both boys were so entranced, that they hardly noticed the sound of the door opening before them.

There, with shocked expressions, stood the entire Task Force.

L and Light stood their in silence, having broken away from their kiss to face the men whom they had worked with almost every day on the Kira Case; Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda, and of all people, Soichiro _Yagami_.

"…"

**Author's Note: Sorry I took a while to upload this! I've been very busy in school and I have finals all this week… . (school ends next week so I'll be able to upload much faster!) (:**

**So please, anyone reading this story, be a little patient! I promise to not make you wait more than 2 weeks at max for each chapter!**

**P.S: Please leave reviews! I need them! They're my motivation and inspiration! Leave any ideas or suggestions for the next chapter! Tell me what you'd like to see happen to the cutest and strangest yaoi couple ever (in my opinion, lol)! And no 'flames' please!**

**P.P.S: Sorry for any errors I failed to correct!**

**Sayonara :3**

**-Sashimi123-**


	3. Changes

**Warning: Yaoi, and more limey-ness for this chapter. If you don't like boy-on-boy, LightxL, then I suggest you leave. To my readers, I think I'll save the extreme lemony-goodness as the grand finale… X3**

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I know it's late but I'm trying my best given the situation I'm in at the moment! (Ugh, it's personal stuff. I won't make promises for chapter updates in the future so I won't be put in the same situation that I'm in now. O.o) **

**P.S: I changed the spelling of L's name/alias (instead of Ryuzaki it's Ryuuzaki) because I suddenly like this way better. (:**

**Chapter 3. Changes**

"…"

Soichiro's hands flew to his eyes and he walked out silently in a rush. Mogi was looking at the floor, and saying Aizawa was looking completely uncomfortable would be an understatement. However, for some odd reason, Matsuda was grinning from ear to ear.

"I freakin'_ knew_ it!" Matsuda squealed triumphantly.

"…Wow…I guess you were right Matsuda," Mogi said sheepishly.

"Is it wrong for me to be contemplating quitting?" Aizawa asked rhetorically with a stressful chuckle.

"HA! Who's the dense idiot now, hmm? I _told_ you they'd get together, or at least end up screwing around!" Matsuda continued. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going out to celebrate!"

"But what about Ryuuzaki an-" Aizawa started.

"I'm sure they'll be plenty occupied," Matsuda assured, his smile widening even further (if that was possible).

Light was sitting there looking absolutely mortified while the others (except L, who was emotionless aside from the light color that showed on his pale cheeks) nodded in unison.

Soichiro walked back into the room, running his fingers through his dark hair.

"Is it just curiosity?" he asked.

"…I-I don't know," Light answered softly. The Chief turned to L.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes?"

"Please tell me, what _exactly_ is going on?"

"Light and I had been kissing."

"_Why_?" he said, struggling to keep his voice steady.

"I thought it was fairly obvious."

"Please, _enlighten _me," he said, his frustration rising even further.

"It's due to the same conventional reason why others kiss."

Soichiro closed his eyes with a sigh, his fingers gripping the bridge of his nose momentarily as he ignored L's unspecific answer.

"…Kami... _My_ son…My _only_ son! An amazing model student and the epitome of perfection! I should've known something was off…no one's that great," Soichiro sighed again, speaking to no one in particular as his fingers continued to rake through his hair. He looked as if he'd just received a blow to the stomach.

"Hey! What's _that _supposed to mean?" Light said, anger and embarrassment lacing his tone.

"It means that everyone has to have a fault," his father answered.

"Even so, not all perceive it as some form of flaw," L said, jumping in.

_Says the guy who was lip-locked with my son_, Soichiro thought.

"Well, in modern society's eyes it is," Aizawa said as a-matter-of-fact.

"…I'd appreciate it if you all left me to talk to my son alone, thank you," Soichiro told the others, giving them a 'get-the-hell-out' look. Everyone shuffled out, needing no further invitation. Once everyone was gone, he spoke.

"Now explain yourselves…and please put your shirt back on Ryuuzaki," Soichiro said sternly, eyes lingering on his son.

Light tossed L his shirt. He lifted it over his head and pulled it down inelegantly, looking rather detached.

Light thought over the situation. What could they possibly say to him? They barely knew what was going on themselves. Everything had just happened so quickly.

"One thing led to another, and as of today Ryuuzaki and I are together," Light said, trying to take 'control' of the situation.

"Light, are you gay? Bi-sexual? Bi-curious? Please, just tell me frankly," Soichiro said with a defeated tone.

"I actually thought I was asexual before L, er, Ryuuzaki," Light said, more confused than he'd ever been in his life.

"Light, you're 17. You're a high school student and a minor. This couldn't work. You should just be concentrating on your studies."

"Dad, my grades _clearly_ show that I don't need to try any harder and that school has always been a breeze for me. Ryuuzaki and I think on the same page and seem to be very compatible; that should be proof enough that it 'could work'," Light said stubbornly but calmly. He knew that if he let any anger or frustration show, he'd just appear to be a bratty child before his father's eyes.

"I have to agree," L said.

"Ryuuzaki! I'm sure you of all people would know how inappropriate a relationship like this would be!" Soichiro exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm quite aware; but one does not simply _choose_ who they fall for," L said with his usual impassive expression.

Light's eyes widened and he suddenly felt a bit light-headed; giddy was actually a more appropriate word, for he felt quite utterly _happy_; something he wasn't often.

L had just said he'd _fallen _for him… did that mean that he'd had some feelings for the brown-eyed boy prior to their encounters of the day? Surely you can't fall for someone in a day's time. And aside from that, L was a very factual person, if he was using such a 'loose' term like _falling_ for someone, then he must be utterly confused underneath that empty mask he used to hide his emotions.

Soichiro walked towards the door, pulling out his cell phone as he did so.

"What're you doing?" Light asked cautiously.

"Calling your mother."

"_Why_?" Light exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm sure she'd be interested in the fact that her only son is gay and that she won't be getting any grandchildren from your side. And I don't suppose _you _want to tell her," Soichiro retorted, frustrated.

Light turned red with embarrassment, feeling almost guilty.

Having successfully silenced his son, he walked out of the room punching familiar numbers into the thin black cell phone he held. He sighed heavily. He didn't want to be angry at his son, and wouldn't even be that upset if Light's…'preference' had been revealed a little differently; 'differently' meaning not in front of the men he works with, and perhaps not by walking in on his son practically devouring another man's mouth; said man being the head of the investigation and the famous L himself. _Leave it to Light to get __**the **__most worthy man to be his boyfriend_, Soichiro thought.

**Light's P.O.V:**

_Great. The reputation of 'the perfect son' that I've so carefully built and nurtured has been demolished. Well, isn't this just __**fucking fantastic**__? _

As Soichiro left the room to reside in the hallway, the Task Force who'd been waiting their silently walked back in.

"Well then."

Everyone looked over to the pale man next to Light who had spoken.

"You guys can totally continue. I'm not homophobic in the least, and I think it's safe to say that everyone's coming to celebrate my small victory this evening," Matsuda said, beaming triumphantly once again.

"Thank you, Matsuda-san. But please tell me, how long have you been predicting some sort of intimate event between Light and I to occur?"

"Hmmm…I think it's about ever since Misa-Misa was released and you and Light got chained together."

"And why is that?" L asked, his thumb resting upon his bottom lip.

"Well, I thought that after Misa-Misa was released and Light could freely spend time with her, he would take advantage of that fact. However, he seemed relieved and didn't seem to call her any more than usual. Also, Light was completely at ease about being chained to you; either he was _completely _secure in his masculinity, or he didn't mind being chained to you for reasons that have just been revealed," Matsuda answered smoothly.

"Speaking of Misa, what's going to happen with that 'situation'?" Aizawa asked.

"I'll be ending it; I guess when she comes back from that big photo shoot in Paris." Light answered with a sigh; Aizawa nodded.

"Aside from that, I'm thoroughly impressed with your observation skills Matsuda-san," L praised with a small smile.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki." Matsuda blushed lightly at the appraisal, turning on his heel to walk out the door with the others tailing him, looking as if he'd just won the lottery. Perhaps the others would respect him a little more after this.

A ringtone went off, and Light pulled out his phone checking the caller ID. It read 'Sayu'.

"Moshi moshi," he said almost hesitantly.

"I overheard mom and dad on the phone! You're _gay_?" she said getting completely quiet to hear his response.

Light sighed. "…Yeah, I guess I am."

"Eeep! You _know_ how I'm totally into yaoi! Why didn't you tell me? I'm offended Light!"

"Wounded even?" Light said with a playful yet sarcastic tone.

"Hurt, Light!" Sayu whined. The brunette could practically hear her pouting through the phone.

"How can I _possibly_ make it up to you, my dear sister?" Light said smiling.

"Hmmm…well you can start by inviting your boyfriend over for dinner!" Sayu exclaimed.

"I'll ask. If he says yes, then fine," Light said, his attitude defeated yet amused.

"Yay! I'm gonna get to meet my brother's boyfriend! And I love how I can say 'my brother's boyfriend'!" she sang, disregarding Light's sensitive ear that was receiving the full blast her vocal cords were emitting. "Is he cute? I bet he's super hot and smart too! I would expect nothing less from _you_, Light!" she squealed excitedly.

"Alright, alright. You can make a fuss later, okay?"

Sayu's excitement slowly drained from her voice as she answered, "…Fine. I shall expect you and him for dinner tomorrow night!"

"Okay, okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait! You're gonna be breaking up with Amane now right?"

"Yeah. She's in Paris at the moment and I'm not so insensitive as to ruin her photo shoot by texting or calling her with the 'bad' news. I'd rather do it in person."

"Awww Light, you're so considerate! …Think she'll take it well?"

"Not at all." Light stated bluntly.

"She'll probably hate your boyfriend's guts when she finds out."

"That she will. Now I have to go, so I'll see you tomorrow Sayu."

"Jeez, could you rush me off the phone any more bluntly? Oh I know, it's because you're with _him_," Sayu said naughtily.

"I'm hanging up, Sayu."

"Aw, fine!"

**L's P.O.V:**

_Light is so cute when he's flustered and embarrassed. That childish pout, it makes him look even more innocent, so much more un-Kira-like. _L's gaze swept over the boy beside him, watching every roll of his eyes as he spoke to his sister, and how his chest heaved smooth and light with every regular breath. _Absolutely mesmerizing. Light…the perfect name for such a perfectly sculpted human-being. Whether he's Kira or not, he's beautiful nonetheless; and if he __**is**__ Kira, his beauty is probably one of the factors fueling the belief/desire that he'll be God of what will be his 'new world' seeing as he's already so aesthetically fit for the role. _

"Ryuuzaki?...Ryuu-" Light said softly, having called L's 'name' a couple of times before pulling him out of his reverie, thus obtaining the pale man's attention.

"Yes, Light?"

"How would you feel about meeting my family?"

"Meeting your family?"

"Yeah. My mother and sister want to meet you and asked me to invite you to come over for dinner tomorrow," Light answered hopefully.

"Of course. I assume it would be under the impression that I am your boyfriend?"

A light red hue reached the beautiful boy's face. "…Well, yeah."

"That would be lovely, Light."

Light unconsciously dazzled L with a happy grin at his answer. The older man watched the teen with a dreamy gaze, vaguely wondering why Light was so very divine and quite truthfully angelic. High cheekbones, long dark lashes, tanned skin over toned muscle; everything about him all mercilessly screamed _beauty…lust…sexuality_.

To L (and probably many others), it seemed absolutely surreal that anyone so…_Light_-like would be interested in someone like him. However, even with the astonishingly high intellect that the sugarholic held, he didn't have a clear view of himself at all; for Light knew him as the only person that was not just intellectually equal to him, but was also completely exquisite; for he was pleasing in the oddest of ways. He saw that porcelain skin, those long legs accompanied by that petite and slightly feminine physique, mysterious eyes that's dept seemed to never end, that seductive coy smile, that blur of dark locks, and those long thin fingers that he yearned to see doing the most obscene things he could possibly think of to him.

"We should go to bed," L whispered, lightly breaking the heavy silence that loomed about the room.

"Okay…You're not actually planning to sleep though, are you?"

"I could try. I actually feel a bit emotionally drained at the moment and I think the sleep would do me some good."

Wow. L was actually going to attempt to go to sleep in a bed, and at the same time Light did. Light rarely saw L sleeping, and when he did the detective was asleep in a chair still in his usual position with his legs to his chest, arms wrapped around him protectively, the only change being that his head would lie on his knees while he slept.

"Oh. I almost forgot," L said suddenly stopping in his path to the bed.

"What?"

"The handcuffs. Sorry Light, but I'd be an idiot to let any feelings I have for you get in the way of my safety and the safety of others."

"It's fine. I understand."

L retrieved the handcuffs, and soon after they were both chained to one another once again.

L went to the bed, his knee touching it first as he awkwardly got onto the mattress. Light moved onto the bed next, crawling closer to the odd man. He wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him close so that he could feel the detective's slender frame against his own as he moved them towards the pillows.

"What are you doing Light?"

"It's called _contact_," Light said with a chuckle.

"I'm aware."

"I want to be closer to you."

"Of that I am also aware."

"Don't you want to be closer to me?" Light asked, mock-sadness drenching his tone.

"And if I said yes?"

Light grabbed L's chin, closing his eyes and rubbing his nose against the others before kissing the side of his mouth.

"I'd be _very_ pleased."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, _really_. Do you think I'm lying?" Light said laughing softly; his breathe tickled L's neck, and black tresses swayed lightly in response.

**L's P.O.V:**

_That whimsical laugh; such a sweet sound is almost intoxicating. Of course, it could all be an act, but during the time that he was under my surveillance I'd never once heard his laugh sound __**genuine**__. All the times he'd ever responded to someone like that, it had always sounded slightly forced and even downright fake at times from my ears. But this…this is different. Even if it's all fraudulent, that laugh seems to only appear before me._

Before Light could say anything more, L pressed his mouth to the surprised teen's. They embraced softly, all prior urgency within their last kiss replaced with tenderness.

L broke off unexpectedly, embarrassedly hiding his face in the crook of Light's neck.

"Don't be embarrassed," Light said kissing the detective's messy soft hair.

"That is difficult to do; for you _must_ be aware that I am limited when it comes to knowledge of interacting with others in such an intimate manner."

"Then just let me lead the way, my love."

He kissed him again, letting his tongue slip in and savoring that sweet taste that he was becoming so very fond of. That taste that cried _I'm alive and human! _in contrast to the outwardly phlegmatic appearance the pale genius constantly bore. _Yes_, Light thought. He was once again enveloped in the humanity that was just barely visible through the other's habitual guise.

He hummed contently, breathing lightly onto L's pink lips before pressing his own against them once again with a more dominant tone. He let his hand wander around the collar of the white shirt that hung so loose on the thin man. His touch was fairly light but L's skin felt hypersensitive as Light's fingers made their way down his slightly protruding spine in an affectionate caress while his other hand groped a certain small waist, his thumb brushing over a defined hip.

"L-Light…"

"Hmm? Do you like it when I _touch_ you? Does it feel _good_ L?" Light's voice took on that naughty tone that would otherwise be reserved.

"I-I…Light please…"

"What is it that you want?" he cooed.

"…I d-don't know…"

He didn't…_know_? Light smiled inwardly. This man, with all his aliases, was at a loss for words. L, Eraldo Coil, Deneuve; this man was secretly the three greatest detectives in the world, and he didn't even know what he was pleading for? It seemed he affected L quite a lot.

Light leaned down, burying his face into L's messy black hair, kissing his ear before he spoke.

"L, I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." His fingers that had previously been toying with the sleuth's waistband pulled away.

The teen flashed him a playful smirk and pushed him back against the pillows, draping the blanket over them before intertwining their fingers under the thin sheets. He held the detective close once more, hugging him in a sort of endearing manner before kissing his lips softly and whispering "Try to get some sleep, okay?"

"The best I can do is to try," L answered. He was surprised Light hadn't pushed him any further. The old Light he knew would have made him do something he'd regret and hang it over him later. Wait, when did a _new_ Light appear? They'd always been more of rivals than friends…but when did that rivalry change to friendship, and that friendship change to something romantic in Light's mind?

L's large black-rimmed eyes watched the brunette's intently, thinking that over. That was how he finally fell asleep; he had drifted off sometime while watching the movement of Light's chest as he breathed softly, and the fluttering behind his eyelids as he dreamed something unknown.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked the chapter! I worked really hard on it! :) So please review! They really **_**do**_** motivate me… (I love your reviews! )**

**P.S: Please leave any suggestions or ideas you'd like to see in the story! And sorry for any errors I failed to notice and correct in this chapter! **

**Sayonara :3**

**-Sashimi123- **


	4. Sexuality's Façade is Innocence

**Warning: Yaoi, LxLight/boyxboy, future lemon! If you don't like it then please don't read it.**

**Author's Note: I'm SO sorry for making you guys wait FOREVER for this chapter! But frankly, I really didn't have the time to sit down and write. Like I mentioned in the author's note for one of my other fanfics (D. Gray-Man fic with KandaxAllen… Me promoting myself… O.o lol), things had been chaotic! I'll stop giving you my excuses now! On to the story!**

**Chapter 4. Sexuality's Façade is Innocence**

**Mixed P.O.V.s:**

The sun's light shined brightly through the hotel room, everything in its wake looking a bright yellow tone as Light Yagami woke from a rather peaceful sleep. He smiled happily as he realized that his current partner (who was also his first boyfriend) was nuzzled up against his chest, his arms strewn about and covering the younger boy in a manner that could only be interpreted as 'mine'.

_Adorable_, Light thought. He searched for the boy's waist and gently pulled him up so that the serene face of the sleeping detective was before his. He studied that beautiful face; a rather long but cute nose, almond-shaped eyes (that were closed at the moment), and clear skin with soft-looking pink lips that contrasted the pale complexion quite nicely.

He thought back to before he had been involved in anything romantic with the detective; before he had seen and been seen differently. Such feelings had only arisen within the past day, yet he couldn't imagine seeing L's face and not getting a certain flutter in his stomach now. _How bizarre_, he thought.

He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss onto those rather succulent lips; he continued to kiss him lightly, rubbing his nose against the other's to wake him up.

"Hmm," L uttered, still half asleep.

"L, don't you want to wake up now? It's almost noon," Light said softly.

Suddenly those onyx eyes fluttered open slowly, and Light couldn't help but smile.

"Light-kun," L said staring up at him. _I guess it __**wasn't**__ all a dream_, L thought to himself.

Light pulled him closer and kissed him again, and when the brunette pulled back the sleuth still retained his emotionless expression but had pink-stained cheeks. "No 'kun'."

_You can try to be inexpressive, L, but your body will betray you_.

"Alright."

"You're going to meet my parents today," Light reminded him, not that he would've forgotten; for he usually didn't care what others thought of him, but this was _Light's_ family. Light Yagami happened to be the first person he'd ever been romantically entangled with and he felt that he didn't just _have _to but _wanted_ to make a good impression before his family. By family he meant Light's mother Sachiko and sister Sayu; he'd already made quite an impression before his father…

"Yes, I know."

"So what would you like to do to pass the time until then?" Light asked.

"It doesn't really matter to me," he said honestly, his head tilting to the side.

"Well in that case then, would it be okay with you if we did something typical of people in relationships?" Light asked with a funny look.

"…It depends on what it is," he answered curiously and a bit cautiously.

"Well, I was thinking that since we're doing something so…'modern' like having dinner with my family that we should spend the day together doing something a normal couple would do."

"We aren't normal?" L remarked jokingly, an almost inaudible soft chuckle escaping his lips.

_Whoa, was that some actual laughter? Another human emotion? It seems that I'm slowly coaxing him out of that robotic appearance he puts before everyone; I guess my 'charm' seems to affect everyone eventually… _Light thought a bit triumphantly, smirking to himself. 

"Not at all," he answered 'seriously'. L stared at him in confusion and Light stared back for a feeble three seconds before a smile spread over his face that was accompanied by a laugh. How could he keep a straight face under L's calculatingly cute gaze?

"We are far from a normal couple, L. But I think that that's exactly what makes it work," he said with a wink that made the detective blink repeatedly in surprise. "I find it hard to imagine either of us ever becoming bored with one another," he continued, looking towards the window at the light blue sky.

Light got up and went over to one of the laptops in the room, turning it on and letting his fingers flow over the keys while waiting. Once it loaded, he clicked the browser and started to type.

L had watched in silence as the brunette had come out from under the covers; he was beautiful, especially with the sunlight shining on him, but what really caught L's attention was that he was shirtless, clad in nothing but boxers. He hadn't noticed that when they were under the covers. He looked down at himself, and was shocked to see that he was in similar attire. Had Light undressed them both? Surely Watari wouldn't undress L as such, and he was positive that the man wouldn't touch Light.

He watched the muscles of the brunette's chest move as he walked, and almost without his consent his eyes went lower, looking at the rather perfect behind before him; his eyes went even lower and watched his legs, toned from years of tennis, no doubt.

Light could feel L's gaze on his back, and before he knew it he had put a little more sway to his hips as he walked; he had messed with others before doing such things, knowing how he seemed to affect people, but he'd never actually done it for any other reason than to see their flustered expressions when he was bored. It was always about getting an entertaining reaction, yet he found that he wasn't trying to amuse himself with L like that. He found that he wanted to _attract _him, to bait and provoke him into interacting with him in any way he could.

"What're you doing?" L asked, having turned away from the boy for a moment before looking back with a rather analytical gaze.

"Checking the locations of local cinemas."

"We're going to a see a movie?" L asked even though the answer was obvious. _He __**did **__say it was something typical of people in relationships...but would it be like a date then? Our first date…?_ the detective thought to himself.

"Mmhmm. What type of movie do you want to see?" Light asked, turning to look at him.

"Uhhm, I don't actually have a preference, per say."

"…You've never been to a movie theater have you?" Light asked a bit astonished.

"No, I have not."

"Well then this'll not only be our first date but it'll also be your first time to the movies," Light said rather proudly; he was already leaving imprints in L's life. He was going to leave memories that would be of sentimental importance to the sleuth. Memories that he knew would never fade from the other's brilliant mind.

L felt a weird feeling shoot through his body as Light uttered the word 'date'. _So it __**will**__ be our first date… Should I be nervous then? No, that's irrational. But am I supposed to act a certain way or do I just act normally and not think about it?_ _There aren't guidelines for how to act on dates…right? _L went over the questions in his head several times only to be left with no definite answer. He'd never been on a date at all. As a matter of fact, he'd never even been out with friends either…not that he had any. For once in his life he felt utterly ignorant.

"We should go get something to eat before going though. Movies can become rather tedious when you're hungry."

L nodded; at the moment he felt like having cake, cake with tons of sugar and frosting, and milk to top it off. Light got up and put his finger to his lip, contemplating something for a moment. He walked in to the bathroom and came back out with a towel in his hand.

"I'm going to take a shower."

L stared at him. "Okay," he answered when Light kept staring back at him.

"Will you shower with me?"

_I'm almost sure that my heart skipped a beat just now_, L thought. He didn't know what to say; his mouth had popped open slightly from the surprise, but other than that his face showed nothing else.

"What?" he uttered blankly.

"I was asking if you'd shower with me, L."

"But why?"

_Because it's intimate_, Light thought.

"Because it'd be relaxing and more enjoyable with you there."

"…Okay."

"Good," Light said, smirking rather suggestively to himself.

He walked over to the paler man and held his hand out; L looked at him with wide eyes as he gingerly took the offer. His hand was so soft, and warm too. It seemed like Light was spreading his warmth just by touching him.

They walked into the bathroom and Light set the towel on the rack. He took a quick glance at L. He wanted to undress him, to rid him of those clothes that had always seemed too big for him. _Being naked makes one feel vulnerable, which is why showering with someone is so intimate; so to seem, er, __**be **__considerate, should I undress myself first? That would let him know that I was comfortable with the situation and that he should be too, right?_

Making up his mind, he undressed himself at a normal pace (he was trying his hardest not to look too hurried, but he didn't want to miss his chance). As he stole another glance at his dark-haired companion he noted that L seemed to be frozen; he was probably embarrassed. _Good_, Light thought. That meant that L wouldn't take his clothes off before Light could do it for him.

_Why the hell did I agree to this? _L thought nervously. He felt paralyzed.

As Light took off his last article of clothing, he turned to L. He smiled at him, trying his best to look genuinely innocent as he pulled up the boy's shirt. However, L was still stiff and a bit unresponsive so Light 'accidentally' let his fingers brush against the pale skin. _That worked_, he thought to himself as L came back into reality and lifted his arms so the shirt could be removed completely.

L looked like he was about to object as Light got onto his knees before him, but the younger boy pretended to not have noticed and unbuttoned the plain blue jeans. He liked the situation he was in. It looked rather provocative underneath his innocent façade.

He sat L down onto the toilet (that was operating as a chair at the moment), unzipping the jeans and pulling them off. He took his time, putting it where the rest of their dirty clothes resided at the moment. When he turned back L was looking at wall. He leaned in and said "Stand up, please."

L did as he was told emotionlessly, letting Light pull down the boxers. Light grabbed L's waist though which caused L to blush as he raised each leg a little to get underwear off.

Light ignored the picture in front of him with all his might. He couldn't look now otherwise he'd embarrass L. Plus, he needed to keep up that innocent act; he didn't want to make something obviously sexual apparent.

He grabbed his hand and led him to the shower. He started the water and adjusted the temperature to his liking before stepping in, motioning for L to follow. And he did.

_Perfect_, he thought.

He grabbed a washcloth, soaking it under the water before pouring a decent amount of citrus-scented body wash onto it. He rubbed it against his hand to create lather.

"L."

L, who had been looking at the floor, looked up. Light moved forward and rubbed the cloth across the pale chest before him experimentally. L looked startled, but did nothing as Light slowly pushed him against the wall. He put one hand on the wall next to L's hip as he let his other hand scrub firmly.

He moved absentmindedly, letting the washcloth roam over his neck, shoulders and collarbone before moving down his naval, dangerously close to a rather private area. But he kept going, even as the sleuth was about to object. He suddenly moved and bypassed the area completely, concentrating on L's hips and then his thighs. He forced himself not to look at what was nestled so perfectly between the older boy's legs.

"Turn," he almost whispered. He didn't want to kill the mood he had established, so he had tried to make his voice as soft and airy as possible.

L did what he was told and put his hands to the wall in front of him so he wouldn't be flat against it. Light smiled, returning his hand to the wall by the boy's hip as he watched the beads of water flow down his back. He loved how sexy L looked like that. It was like he was begging for Light to take him.

He rubbed the washcloth even firmer against L so that he would be pushed just a little more against the cream-colored wall. He ran the cloth over the nape of his neck and shoulders, down his back and over his slightly protruding spine, taking pleasure in the shiver he got in response. He made his way further down, not pausing but boldly running the cloth over L's toned rear. He watched L tense as he moved and scrubbed over the back of his thigh. He then moved the cloth to L's side and came up slowly, working in a different direction so that he was now coming up at L's bellybutton.

It was so erotic.

_There's something definitely wrong with me_. _I must be a masochist, putting myself in such a situation and expecting myself not to do anything_, Light thought staring longingly at the body before him. He had never wanted anyone like this before, and had never felt so intensely aroused in his life. He had been stupid to assume that he'd have perfect control. It wasn't like he had any experience in this…field.

_Anyone would feel aroused in this situation, right? It's inevitable. Light is a sin. His hands are like black magic that's tainting my innocence…Either that, or I'm just a horny pervert_, L thought.

But neither of those reasons seemed very plausible to him, so he was left with no answer as to why he was suppressing moans as that damned washcloth seemed to rub over every erogenous spot he could remember.

_Dammit!_ Light mentally cursed. This situation was becoming too much for him to handle. He had no idea where his self control and will power had gone at the moment; it was like his hormones were clouding everything, blurring his intentions. It was normal for any 17 year old boy put in a situation like this, but Light had thought that it would be no big deal and that he'd be able to push the feelings away with a little effort.

He was wrong.

He heard L utter a small moan and felt pangs of want surge through his body at such a sound. He was starting to get hard now. _Fuck!_ This was supposed to seem like an innocent couple shower! Not a porno!

"L," he breathed.

As soon as the boy turned, Light had gently cupped his face and was brushing their lips together. He couldn't help it. He hated the idea of losing to his body, but he loved the feeling of it.

"Light," he gasped. Their lips were so close together that Light felt them move against his own when L spoke his name.

He slowly pushed his lips to his dark-haired boy's lightly, moving his mouth timidly. He didn't want it to be lustful, no matter how his body was feeling, but he felt all his control shatter as L's fingers curled into his hair and added more pressure to their kiss. That was it.

Light clutched his chin and pressed their mouths together harder. His tongue made its way into that sweet little mouth and he felt his logical thinking fly away as he tasted every part of the insomniac that he could.

Then those long pale legs wrapped around his lightly, and he couldn't control himself. He supported L by his hips as he wrapped both of those legs around his waist. Their kiss was becoming lusty, and they both moaned as Light rubbed their arousals together firmly.

"Ahh, Light…" L moaned. He'd never felt such feelings before.

Light nuzzled his face into L's neck and left tender kisses wherever he pleased. L was concentrating on the amazing feeling of those soft lips on his skin when he felt Light stop. The younger genius pulled off and reached for a bottle. It was shampoo. He squeezed a dollop onto his hand before rubbing it into L's hair.

_This needs to get back to being a harmless shower! _Light scolded himself for his lack of control. He had been minutes away from some acts he'd regret later for L's sake, and by extension his own. It was funny how he was linking his own feelings to the detective's.

He worked the shampoo around until L's hair was a black and white blob. He laughed.

"You look adorable," he giggled. L looked at him questioningly.

"I was not the one who decided to shampoo my hair," he said.

"Yes, I know. I'm not laughing at your expense, L. You really do look cute." He used his finger to take some of the white suds from L's hair and placed it lovingly onto L's long nose. L looked down at his nose, his eyed crossing as he did so.

Light laughed and moved forward to claim those pallid lips again, this time in a playful and carefree manner.

"Yo! Light-kun! Ryuuzaki-san!" a voice called somewhere in the apartment.

They both froze. The voice sounded suspiciously like Matsuda, and from what they could hear it sounded like there was more than one person with him. Matsuda wouldn't just pop in for a visit with a bunch of friends; it had to be him with the rest of the Task Force. But today was their day off…

"Shit," Light cursed. He leaned in and kissed L once more before moving him so that he was directly under the spray of water. He rinsed all the soap and shampoo off of L before he hurriedly scrubbed himself clean and rinsed off as well. He shut off the water and grabbed two towels. As they both stepped out and secured the towels around their waists the door opened.

Before them, as they suspected, was the Task Force. It felt to them like they were getting caught…again; but they weren't necessarily doing anything wrong, right?

Matsuda stood at the front, his father on one side and Mogi on the other while Aizawa was in the back; they looked embarrassed as their eyes looked from Light to L. Light's face looked rather surprised and a bit bothered while L's face remained impassive.

They looked strange standing next to each other like that. Light looked like a movie star; soft brown hair with natural golden highlights, attractive facial features, and tanned skin on a perfect body. L on the other hand looked like a rock star; a mess of wild black tresses, an oddly attractive face with a cool expression, and pale skin on an almost underweight but perfectly toned body.

They were quite a pair.

"S-Sorry to uhm…interrupt you guys…" Matsuda began with an apologetic expression.

"Nonsense. Get dressed," Soichiro ordered. "We have more suspected Kira killings to report, and they're not of the usual."

Light's eyes widened, and L nodded.

"We'll, uh, wait outside, I guess…" Matsuda told them.

They watched as the men moved to the door, opening it and leaving to wait in the hallway. Light looked at L curiously, and L shrugged. Light passed him his clothes as he found his own and started to get dressed.

**Task Force P.O.V:**

_I wonder if they're sleeping together already… I mean, normally people don't shower together until after they've…'seen' all of each other…in that case, that would mean that they had sex after just getting together yesterday? Must have been a lot of sexual tension between them… _Matsuda thought, blushing a little at his assumption.

_Maybe I'm homophobic, but the thought of my son 'taking a shower' with another man is rather disturbing. God knows what went on in that bathroom… _Soichiro thought in frustration.

_I really didn't need to see that_, Aizawa thought.

… Mogi didn't even know what to think.

The men stood in silence, an awkward aura looming around them. After about two minutes, the boys appeared, dry and dressed.

"Come," Soichiro spoke, motioning with his hand for them to follow him.

They walked down the halls of the building until they stood before the room that they'd been using as Task Force HQ while in this specific hotel. They walked in and all took a seat.

"So what's happened?" Light asked.

"There have been 6 suspected Kira killings…but the victims didn't die of heart attacks…" Aizawa stated hesitantly.

"Go on," Light encouraged.

"They were all killed exactly 7 minutes apart."

"…If I'm not mistaken, the number seven represents perfection and the sign of God; that would support Kira's extreme illusion of grander..." L explained. "What about the cause of death?"

"The cause of death was the same for all of them; they all choked while eating apples," Matsuda informed.

"Apples?" L said, interest perking up. _L, did you know, Gods of death, love apples, _he went over in his mind.

Mogi nodded. "Aside from the victims not dying of heart attacks, they also weren't criminals."

"So they were just regular citizens?" L asked.

"No. They were students." Soichiro clarified.

"Did you do a thorough background check on them?" L questioned.

"Yes. They were all rather normal students with no history of any trouble, but they were all known for being more than 'open' about their beliefs." Soichiro sighed and continued, "Three of them were Kira followers, and the other three were L followers."

"Wait, students? Of what grades?" Light asked, looking surprised.

"They were all in the 8th grade… and they were all students that attended Eishu Junior High School," Soichiro informed with a hesitant expression.

"That's Sayu's school!" Light uttered in shock.

**Author's Note: Dun dun dunnn! *dramatization* Hai, hai, I know I suck for ending it here, but I promise that the movie scene and dinner at the Yagami household will take place in the next chapter! ...So how was it? I tried really hard. O.o To be quite honest, that shower scene was not planned at all; it just suddenly happened while I was writing and took up most of the chapter. ;) So you can thank the pervert within me for that. ^v^**

**P.S: Please leave a review and let me know what you thought, where I can improve, and what you might wanna see happen in the next chapter! (I'm unsure about the movie scene in particular; any ideas?) Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D**

**P.P.S: Sorry for any grammatical errors I failed to notice and correct!**

**Sayonara :3**

**-Sashimi123-**


End file.
